Break Away
by Charms4MyBracelet
Summary: Courtney has a huge secret shes a fairy will she be exposed or will she break way from the rest?


I knew the day will come when Chris would have called us back to that horrendous island where I had spent the worst summer ever but not for the reasons all the other campers thought. Well I should explain my past, everybody probably knows be for the uptight, snotty, c.i.t that fell for the delinquent Duncan but truth be told that's not what really went down that summer.

Flashback

One week before T.D.I I woke in bed felling totally different that day is when I woke up as Courtney Rivera a preppy snotty girl which was not how I was yeasterday, yesterday I was a weird emo punk chic with piercings the whole package . Really it would have been mortifying for a mortal to wake up in a different body but for me its sane because I was a wizard. You heard me a wizard, use to be at least. Anyway not any more technically. When I went to show my brother my situation who was my legal guardian because both my parents are dead which didn't bother me because I never met both of them. He's a wizard to but all he did was stare at me mouth open like a puppy looking at a giant bone all he did was call the witches counsel in the other realm. Turns out I'm not a wizard, a witch, or anything normal turns out am a fairy the first one in 4,000 years and Courtney was just by kind of my cocoon till I sprout my wings. That's why they sent me to T.D.I for one last normal summer.

End of flashback

So their I was sitting on the boat losers already morphed into a fairy. My hair was longer much longer it reached my ankle and side bangs that covered my left eye. I no longer whore the preppy clothes Courtney wore or the punk clothes I used to were, I now wear a black hoodie which has a secret spell that lets me come to mortal world without my fairy wings or antenna, black skinny jeans, and ballet flats. Also no more piercings. I was scared about what the campers where going to think since my whole cocoon thing am terribly shy I barely speak the witches counsel told me it was normal for a new born fairy but still the now the world felt like am a molecule and everyone's watching me through a microscope.

I was last to arrive my luck all eyes will be focusing on me . I all could already hear Chris saying ''and our last camper Courtney 'as the boat pulled closer to the dock. My heart jumped my hands started sweating my breathing got faster its was my turn to get of the boat but I wasn't ready so I took a huge deep breath and step down from the boat suddenly I couldn't breathe I was paralyzed as I saw everyone

Looking at me the same way that my brother did when I came down stairs the day I found out my really identify.

''nice look Courtney looks like Duncan had an influence on you'' Chris said and I heard a few giggles from behind him. I just kept walking till heather who was bald from last season blurted out' 'um Chris if I cant wear my wig then she cant wear extensions'' and with that she gripped a fist full of my hair and pulled but nothing worked. ''what the heck they won't they come off' heather panted she looked so tired from the wrestling matched she just had with my hair.' its real'' I mumbled.' impossible its so long" heather growled at me. "my hair grows fast really fats when I was on T.D.I I was wearing a wig because I was scared what you guys might think" my I regret saying that last part.

"I think it looks hot" I remembered that voice they way it made my heart flip and make it full of butterfly's its was Duncan. I spun around and their he was the same way he looked last season. I blushed a little but then frowned remembering that am going to haft to lie to him this whole season.

"hey'' I managed to say but it came out like 'ey' .with that he kissed me on my cheek and walked away I could fell my antennas tingling. Then Gwen came to me with Trent's arm around her "I like your new look'' all I could do was nod and fake a smile. "Well since all the campers are here ill let you guys catch up" Chris said. They were all of, every single camper left to go talk, make out, or do something leaving me behind all alone ."Finally "I sighed I loved being alone I could feel my wings flutter and I sat at the dock looking at the ocean and then at the sky which I long to spread my wings and just fly.

Chapter one plz review hope you guys liked it. ;)


End file.
